Waking up in the Mirror world
by Jasmine-Ravenclaw4
Summary: After slipping and falling during a practice match, both Ryoma and Kintarou wake up in a world where the Top four schools' regulars are all mixed up. To top it all off, no couples are right either. One-shot. Half turned Fem.


Background that changes the Top 4 to Shitenhouji, Rikkai, Seigaku and Hyotei. Seigaku and Hyotei never meet in the National Tournament instead in preparations for the Semi-Finals that consisted of Seigaku vs. Shitenhouji and Rikkai vs. Hyotei, Hyotei challenged Seigaku to compete in a practice match. All in all, now Seigaku still got gold, Rikkai still got second, Shitenhouji still got bronze and Hyotei got fourth.

Couples: Adorable Pair - Atobe/Fem!Akutagawa, Ah-Un Pair - Momoshiro/Fem!Ryoma, Alpha Pair - Sanada/Fem!Yukimura, Bubbleygum Pair - Jackal/Fem!Marui, Dirty Pair - Oshitari /Fem!Mukahi, Emerald Pair - Inui/Fem!Kaidoh, Golden Pair - Oishi/Fem!Kikumaru, Idiot (Baka) Pair - Konjiki/Hitoji, Kinky Pair - Yanagi/Fem!Kirihara, Perfect Pair - Tezuka/Fem!Fuji, Platinum Pair - Yagyu/Fem!Niou, Silver Pair - Ootori/Fem!Shishido, and Shiraishi/Fem!Kenya

Warning – Female ukes, the ukes will not have female names since I am too lazy to think of female versions of the names. Minus the Idiot pair they will still both be guys in honour of the only canon pair in Prince of Tennis. Slightly OOC personality of characters.

* * *

Prologue Seigaku

After Nationals the coed tennis teams all across Japan got ready for next year's tennis season. The Buchous and Fukubuchou, along with the other third years got together and decided who will be the next Buchou and Fukubuchou out of the second years. At Seigaku the five third year regulars got together to discuss the two second year regulars candidates for Buchou and Fukubuchou. The current Buchou and Fukubuchou of Seigaku looked at the other third years in the clubroom. They six of them all relaxing on a desk, or seating on or in a desk.

Fukubuchou Oishi Shuichiro spoke for the two, "So everyone what's your option on which one should be Buchou and which one should be Fukubuchou out of Momo and Kaidoh?"

Oishi's doubles partner and girlfriend Kikumaru Eiji spoke up first, "Well Kaidoh has a better work ethic than Momo, and she can make the tough decisions needed to be Buchou. Momo will be a better Fukubuchou, nya."

"That's true," Kawamura Takashi added, "Momo is more of a people person, he can get the team spirit up during matches much better than Kaidoh. Which is more of a Fukubuchou job."

The genius Fuji Shusuke sighed, "Momo does know how to rally the troops." She opened her eyes too look around at the others.

"There is a 97% change that the five of us agrees that Kaoru would make a better Buchou and Momo a better Fukubuchou." The data analyst of the team Inui Sadaharu spoke up as his closed his notebook.

"And there is a 100% change that Inui waited until everyone else spoke before saying in his own way that his girlfriend should be Buchou over Momo." The current Buchou Tezuka Kunimitsu spoke up with a small smirk.

Fuji, Taka-san and golden pair laughed while Inui just blushed a bit. Eiji turned to the other girl in the room, "You two so complete each other, nya."

Now it was Tezuka's turn to blush at the remarks at his love life.

* * *

Prologue Hyotei

Just like at Seigaku, the third year regulars gathered in the clubroom to decide about the Buchou and Fukubuchou of next year. The current Buchou Atobe Keigo spoke first, "Kabaji will be the second-in-command so out of Hiyoshi and Ootori which one do you guys think will be a better Buchou. I already have in mind on who will get it but out of the kindness of my heart I will listen to your options. Be honoured by my niceness." He finished his speech with a grand gesture of his arms.

"Going in with a bias free attitude eh?" Shishido Ryo rolled her eyes.

"Hello I'm Kettle you must be Pot nice to meet you." Atobe retorted.

Mukahi Gakuto started to laugh, "He's got you there Shishido." She leaned on her boyfriend for support.

Said boyfriend, the genius Oshitari Yushi, moved to block the angry brunet from his laughing girlfriend, "I think both boys have pros and cons about becoming Buchou, but I think Hiyoshi will make the calls that need to be made with more confidence than Choutarou."

Shishido straightened up, "If it was the start of the year I would have agreed with you but Choutarou can make the calls, he can lead." She crossed her arms, "And I'm not just saying this as his doubles' partner."

"Or his girlfriend." Gakuto added with a smirk. "But I have to agree with my Yushi, Wakashi is better Buchou material."

Shishido turned to the blond female in the room, "Jirou help me out here."

Akutagawa Jirou turned away from looking out the window to look at the group, "Hiyoshi is more of a leader while Choutarou is a strong second." She shrugged, "Sorry Shishido."

Shishido signed in defeat, "I know."

Atobe nodded, "We all agree then."

Jirou walked over to Shishido and pulled her into a hug, "If it makes you feel any better Choutarou is much more boyfriend material then Hiyoshi." She winked.

Shishido blushed, "Hey you have your own boyfriend don't go after mine."

"Should I be concerned?" Atobe asked.

Jirou let go of Shishido and went over to Atobe and pulled him into a hug, "Nope."

* * *

Prologue Rikkai

Over at Rikkai they already knew Kirihara Akaya would be Buchou next year and now were trying to figure out which member could be Fukubuchou. Yanagi Renji had the most to say since he did not want just anyone working with his girlfriend. The current Buchou, Yukimura Seiichi joined in with a passion, she did not want someone coming in and taking Akaya away from Renji. Which all the third year regulars could agree with. After all they all got their girlfriend / boyfriend next year, it was only fair to make sure that Yanagi did not get his stole from him during the year apart.

"No not him." Niou Masaharu spoke up from her spot leaning on her boyfriend, "I see the looks he gives Akaya."

Yukimura nodded, "Sanada another addition to my list."

Sanada nodded and wrote down the new addition to the list of people that need to be "talked" to before graduation. Since Rikkai is known for their sports programs a lot of alpha blooded males joined, which means a lot of girls don't join the coed teams. Tennis being one of those coed teams will an already low female count and most of the girls' graduation in a months' time equals a majority male team next year. The third years need a Fukubuchou that they could trust with their Baby Ace.

"Wait I thought that the list was a group list, you know like an end of the year senior prank list type thing?" Kuwahara Jackal spoke up.

Yukimura nodded, "It is, we'll do a group senior prank with the first and second years but the more personal messages," she giggled, "will need a bit more alone time."

"What about him?" Marui Bunta gestured to the next one with one of her strawberry pocky sticks. Which she then used to get a pocky kiss from her boyfriend Jackal.

"He has had some complaints against him about peeping on the girls in his class after gym." Yagyuu Hiroshi pushed up his glasses, "But you did not hear that from me."

Niou smiled, "I've trained you so well Yagyuu~."

"Sanada move him to the top of my list." Yukimura ordered. "My personal list."

Sanada nodded, "Someone people can't respect others." He did not feel bad about letting his girlfriend have some "words" with these boys. He will Tarundoru slap some of these boys later.

"There is a 14% change that we will find someone for Fukubuchou at this rate." Yanagi spoke up.

As the day went on more and more people were added to the list and some added to Yukimura's personal list.

* * *

Prologue Shitenhouji

Very similarly to Rikkai they already knew who they Buchou next year would be and need to find a Fukubuchou.

"Okay." Oshitari Kenya, the only female regular, spoke up, "We need to find someone that not only can put up with Zaizen's attitude but also control Kin-chan."

"We need someone with thick skin to handle Zaizen, and patience for Kin-chan." The Fukubuchou the forgotten Koishikawa Kenjiro or Ken-chan, spoke up.

"He would be such a man just like Kurarin." The one half of the Baka couple, Konjiki Koharu, spoke up.

"Oh are you cheating on me, I'll kill you." The other half of the Baka couple, Hitoji Yuuji, spoke up. "Besides Shiraishi is straight and dating Kenya. You remember our elaborate plan to get them together."

"What?" Kenya and the current Buchou, Shiraishi Kuranosuke both said.

Ken-chan shushed the Baka couple, "That's a secret."

"This fight is going to last 5 minutes." Chitose Senri spoke up as he glowed.

"What about the girl from Zaizen's class?" Ishida Gin spoke up trying to stop the fighting from getting to bad. "You know the one he kind of has a crush on."

Unlike Rikkai since their school was known for comedy and entertainment training they had more girls in their coed teams.

Shiraishi momentarily forgetting about the elaborate plan thought about Gin's suggestion, "If we can convene her to somehow to use a demon mark like me to control Kin-chan that could work Gin-san."

Kenya nodded, "Zaizen is more respectful to girls and Kin-chan is too."

"With that being said and done." Shiraishi turned to look at his teammates, "What is this about a plan?"

* * *

Prologues with the first and second years from the schools

Since the third years are having a team meeting the seven second years and two first years decide to have a practice together at the local street court. (A.N – the schools are close enough to be within an hour train ride from each other. Just confirming this for my story. One more thing, Akaya only hurts people during tennis if they hurt someone else, I'm making Akaya sort of like a revenger person as opposed to a hurting just 'cause person. Therefore Akaya / Yanagi vs. Kaidoh / Inui the Rikkai pair outplayed Seigaku and not Akaya sending Inui to the hospital.)

The nine did some doubles and singles matches all with tie breaker scoring system. Right now the Zaizen / Hiyoshi pair faced off against the Kirihara / Kaidoh pair.

On the side lines Momoshiro Takeshi, Echizen Ryoma, Ootori Choutarou, Kabaji Munehiro and Tooyama Kintarou watched.

"Wow." Momo commented, "They look like they've been playing doubles with each other for months and not hours."

Choutarou nodded, "Ya."

Kintarou turned to Echizen, "Hey Koshimae let's play after this is done."

The capped girl looked at the energetic redhead, "Okay."

Kintarou started to jump with excitement, "Yay! I get to play with Koshimae!"

"Momoshiro-kun you may need to watch out or Kin-chan will steal your girlfriend from you." Zaizen spoke up before serving.

Kinatrou stopped jumping, his face filled with confusion, "Steal?" after a moment he smiled, "Oh you mean like this?" he grabbed Echizen bridal style and ran up the stairs and away from the group.

The match was quickly abandoned in favour of chasing after the two first years. Not surprisingly Momo and Echizen protested the loudest for Kintarou to put Echizen down.

Kinatrou laughed as he ran and did not notice the city workers fixing the water pipes by the drinking fountain. The lack of attention caused Kintarou to trip on some piping which caused him and Echizen to fly forwards. The two super rookies hit the ground hard and rolled before stopping, both unconscious from the hit.

"Kintarou!" "Echizen!"

* * *

"Oh Ochibi time to get up, nya."

Echizen heard the voice of her cat-like sempai and felt a shake to her right arm, she opened her eye and saw that she was under her favourite tree at Seigaku, _'What happened to the street courts? And the others?'_

Eiji pulled her kohai up to her feet, "Come on Ochibi it's time to practice, it just the regulars today remember." Eiji proceeded to all but drag the first year towards the courts.

Echizen looked around to confirm that she was indeed in Seigaku school grounds, "Where are the others?"

Eiji giggled, "There over in the courts silly."

"How did I get here? I was at the street courts with the second years and Kintarou." Echizen asked.

"Dreaming of tennis Ochibi? How cute, nya." Eiji chuckled.

"It's February right?" Echizen asked.

Eiji nodded, "Yup Valentine's Day was just a few days ago." Eiji turned to her kohai, "Are you okay Ochibi? You don't sound like yourself, nya."

Echizen shook her head, "I'm still half asleep Eiji-sempai."

Eiji nodded the two continued on in silence, they rounded the last corner, Eiji dragged Ecizen as she broke into a run, "Oh everyone I found Ochibi."

Echizen froze at the sight before her, Tezuka-Buchou was talking with Hyotei's Oshitari-san, the later wearing a Seigaku regular's outfit, and Rikkai's Yanagi, he too wearing a Seigaku regular's outfit.

Eiji ran over to Oshitari and hugged him, "Hey Oshitari~."

Oshitari hugged her back, "Eiji." He placed a kiss on the cat like girls check.

Echizen chocked on air at the sight of Eiji-sempai and Oshitari-san being all romantic with each other. _'That is wrong on so many levels.'_

"Oh Ryoma there was a 92.4% change that Eiji would find you within five minutes." Yanagi closed his notebook, "Come on the match between the second years is almost over."

Echizen just followed Yanagi-san, _'Second years? Could that be Momo-sempai and Kaidoh-sempai?'_

The sight looked very similar to earlier today when Hyotei's Choutarou-san had a match with Shitenhouji's Zaizen-san, but now the both dawned Seigaku regular outfits.

Echizen starred wide eyed at the match, _'This has to be some sort of prank.'_ She smirked, _'That's it I fell sleep under a tree at the street courts and the second years called in some favours.'_

"Next year the team is going to be in good hands with those two." The sound of gum popping could be heard after the female voice finished.

Echizen turned to her left and saw Rikkai's Marui-san, and Shitenhouji's Chitose-san both wearing Seigaku regular outfits.

Yanagi nodded from his spot on Echizen's right side, "The team will do very well with what the second and first years have to offer."

"Don't forget what the new first years we'll get." Chitose added.

Oshitari walked up to the group watching the second years, "We're going to be those new first years in a few months."

"Where's Eiji and Tezuka?" Marui asked.

"Coach wanted to talk with them about something." Oshitari answered.

The second years finished their match and came over to the group, "Another win for me." Zaizen commented with a smirk.

Choutarou nodded with a little disappointment on his face, "Yeah but I'll beat you next time."

"Nice game you two." Chitose told the two.

Marui nodded, "It was very passionate."

Echizen smirked, _'Time to see how far this joke will go.'_ , "What does everyone think about the other schools next year, like Hyotei, Rikkai and Shitenhouji?"

Yanagi opened his notebook, "Next year Rikkai is at a bit of a disadvantage with only one regular coming back, Shitenhouji has two and both us and Hyotei have three coming back."

Marui nodded, "Rikkai's going to be a new team next year lead by that Junior Ace of theirs."

"Shitenhouji's got that Rookie of theirs and that second year that plays both singles and doubles." Chitose added.

"That second year is more of a singles' player I'd say, sempai." Zaizen added.

"Hyotei's got three powerful second years for next year." Choutarou spoke up.

"Two of which can play doubles very effectively with each other and all three are strong singles players." Oshitari commented as he pushed up his glasses.

"Based on that Hyotei would be our biggest competitors next year, right sempai-tachi?" Echizen smirked.

"On that limited data yes." Yanagi nodded.

Zaizen nodded, "Sounds about right." The rest nodded in agreement.

Echizen blinked at that, _'They are really going all out.'_

"Oh everyone, nya!" the group turned to see Eiji, Tezuka and Coach Ryuzaki coming towards them.

' _They even got Coach in on it.'_ Echizen's jaw almost dropped in shock.

"Everyone we're heading over to have a practice match with Shitenhouji tomorrow and at 8am sharp be on that train." Coach Ryuzaki turned to Echizen, "Echizen plan to be there are 7:30 so that when you show up late you won't miss that train."

Echizen nodded, "Yes."

Coach Ryuzaki nodded, "Right and with that practice is over. You guys are free from my responsibility." She turned and left the regulars.

"You think she would be happier with us winning Nationals and all." Marui blew another bubble.

Chitose shrugged, "What can you do?"

Eiji jumped in front of the group, "Come one let's change and head out for a bite, nya."

The group agreed and head to the change rooms. Echizen followed the two redhead into the girls change room, Echizen noticed that four lockers lacked the photos that decorated the door.

Fuji over the course of the school years took photos and put some of them on the female regulars' lockers. Fuji put various flowers and a family picture on her locker and recently added a picture of her and Tezuka. She put some pictures of Eiji with Oishi and Eiji with other regulars on Eiji's locker. Fuji put some animal shots on Kaidoh's locker and recently put a shot of Inui and Kaidoh.

Echizen walked over her locker and missed the pictures of her cat and of her and her sempai-tachi. _'They are really going all out. They better not have damaged my pictures.'_ She started to change out of her regular outfit and into her school uniform.

"So Eiji how is your love life going?" Marui asked the other redhead.

Eiji giggled, "Oshitari~ is so romantic, nya."

Marui pouted a bit, "You're so lucky that you have someone like Oshitari I want an Oshitari."

"You will find someone Buntako." Eiji smiled at the other redhead. She then turned to look at Echizen, "Oh Ochibi how's your love like going?"

"My what?" Echizen asked truly confused, _'Who is play my boyfriend in this prank?'_

"Oh don't be shy Ochibi." Eiji smiled.

Marui joined in the smile, "What's Choutarou like?"

Echizen chocked on air and blushed, _'Choutarou-san is playing my boyfriend? Shishido-san is going to kill me.'_

"Oh no need to be embarrassed," Marui spoke but both redheads walked over to the first year. "Choutarou is so cute and nice."

Eiji nodded, "So true."

Echizen put on her cap and pulled the beck down to cover her face, "I'm leaving." She grabbed her stuff and left.

The redheads laughed, in good nature, at Echizen and grabbed their stuff and followed the first year.

Echizen started to rub her temples to try and get rid of her oncoming headache. _'This joke is really starting to piss me off.'_

"Oh Ryoma-chan trying to sneak away." Chitose's long legs made it easy to catch up with Echizen.

Echizen turned to look at the follow southpaw, "I'm trying to clear my head."

Chitose looked truly concerned for the younger girl's welfare, "Oh something on your mind that's bothering you?" he pulled Echizen closer to him, "Come tell your Senri-nii-san all about it."

Echizen sighed, "My sempai-tachi are on my mind."

Chitose hummed in thought, "So that's it, eh."

"What?" Echizen asked.

"You're thinking about graduation next month." Chitose sighed, "The third years will be moving on and it will be the second years, Kintarou and you next year."

"That would explain 87% of her odd behaviour after her nap." Yanagi walked up to the two as he read his notebook.

Echizen almost growled, "This is ridiculous." She whispered out.

"Go and cheer her up." Two female voices called out.

Echizen looked over to see Kikamaru and Marui pushing a blushing Choutarou forwards. _'Really? This act is seriously going too far.'_

Choutarou smiled at Echizen, "Ryoma-chan you know I'm always willing to listen whenever you need to talk."

' _Why must he look like a puppy?'_ Echizen sighed, "It's fine let's just go get that team meal."

The rest of the regulars finally came and the group of nine walked to their favourite sushi place.

* * *

Meanwhile at Shitenhouji their regular only practice went a little less smoothly with their first year. Similar to Echizen, Kintarou was awoken from his nap under a tree.

"Kin-chan time to get up."

Kintarou opened his eyes to look at the Copycat prince, Hitoji Yuuji, who had shook him awake. _'But Kenya usually wakes me.'_

Yuuji lifted the first year to his feet, "Come on Kin-chan, time to head back to practice."

Kintarou nodded and yawned, "What happened to the street courts?" he asked as he looked around.

"Dreaming of tennis again?" Yuuji chuckled, "How cute."

The two walked back to the tennis courts, Kintarou pouted, _'I was just going to play Koshimae too.'_

"Oh Kin-chan wants wrong?" Yuuji asked.

Kintarou crossed his arms over his chest, "Why did you wake me up? You don't do that."

Yuuji raised an eyebrow at the question, "Shiraishi asked me to wake you from your nap since the other's had practice matches or Coach needs their help for a bit."

Kintarou nodded, "Okay fine." They continued walking just before the last corner before the courts, Kintarou stopped, "Wait where is Koharu?"

"Most likely at Hyotei with the rest of his school." Yuuji answered, "Why?"

"WHAT!" Kintarou cried out.

"What's wrong?" Kintarou heard Shiraishi and Seigaku's Oishi's voices and walked them come into view.

Kintarou started to panic breath, Oishi was not wearing Seigaku's outfit but Shitenhouji's regular outfit, Kintarou let out a screech and ran towards the tennis courts and saw that his teammates were not his teammates. Oishi was not the only Seigaku regular wearing a Shitenhouji outfit but also Kawmura. From Hyotei there is Jirou and Gakuto and from Rikkai there is Niou and Kirihara. The sight before him made Kintarou's panic breathing turn into a full blown panic attack.

All this chaos cased the regulars to look over and stop their matches to go help their kohai. Shiraishi and Oishi took the lead.

Oishi forced Kintarou into the fetal position, "Breath slowly in and out."

"Stay back guys just give him some room." Shiraishi told the regulars. He then went over to Kintarou and helped Oishi with the deep breathing.

The rest of the regulars huddled into a group. "Yuu-kun what happened?" Jirou asked.

Yuuji shrugged, "Kin-chan asked about Hyotei's Koharu and freak out when he saw you guys."

"That makes no sense," Niou said to her fellow southpaw trickster, "are you trying to pull off a skit or something?"

Yuuji looked shocked at his partner in crime, "Really you know I don't cross the line between funny and mean and this right now is mean."

"I think we just have to wait until Kin-chan calms down to talk to him." Jirou sighed, "I hope it's soon."

After five agonising minutes Kintarou finally calmed down, Shiraishi took the lead, "Kin-chan what happened?"

Kintarou, still in the fatal position looked around, "I don't like this skit make it stop."

Gakuto smacked Yuuji in the back of the head, "Not a skit eh?"

Yuuji turned to his team, "I'm not responsible for this."

"Shiraishi make our team come back." Kintarou pleaded. "Yuu-kun help me out."

Shiraishi pulled Kintarou into a hug, "Kin-chan this is our team. The same team all year."

"What's going on over here?" Coach Osamu came over to the team.

"Osamu-chan." Kintarou jumped over to his Coach and wrapped his arms around his waist, "Osamu-chan. Tell the team to come back and to stop this skit." He started to cry.

Osamu looked almost panicked at the crying first year, "What happened to him?" he demanded from the tennis team.

"He started to freak out after he saw us." Oishi spoke for the team.

Shiraishi and Yuuji tried to pry Kintarou off of their coach, since they seems to responded to Kintarou the best. "Kin-chan," Shiraishi started, "how about we go for a walk. Just you, me and Yuu-kun aright,"

Kintarou looked over at Shiraishi and nodded, "Okay." Kintarou took Shiraishi and Yuuji's outstretched hands and the three walked off.

Osamu looked at the remaining regulars, "Okay go step-by-step what happened."

Kawamura stepped forwards, "Yuu-kun went to wake Kin-chan up and when the two came back Kin-chan started to freak out about us not being his team."

"It was scary." Kirihara spoke up, "He screamed like he walked in on a murder scene."

Jirou looked ready to cry, "I really hope Shiraishi and Yuu-kun help Kin-chan out."

Kawamura pulled Jirou into a side hug, "It will all work out. Those two know what to do." He looked over at the two southpaw females, "Right Niou Gakuto?"

Oishi nodded to the girls, "You two should follow and make sure Shiraishi and Yuu-kun don't um…"

"Make things worse?" Niou suggested. "Will do. Come on Gakuto."

Gakuto nodded, "We're off."

* * *

Sushi with Seigaku was very interesting, Echizen looked around and took in the differences from her normal regular outing. The second years, Zaizen and Choutarou, did not fight like Momo and Kaidoh, instead if Zaizen made any rude comment Choutarou would scowl him with a pout until Zaizen would take back the comment and apologise for it. Kikumaru is still her usual self but only with Oshitari calming her down and not Oishi. The three years as a whole almost acted like her three year sempai-tachi. Marui and Kikumaru acted like Fuji and Kikumaru only Marui refused any spicy food. The guys acted like the guys; Tezuka acted like Tezuka, Oshitari acted like Oishi when Kikumaru needed to calm down, Yanagi acted like Inui only minus the revolting drinks, Chitose acted like Kawamura with respect to the silent peace keeper act.

' _This is either a very elaborate skit or prank or real.'_ Echizen sighed, _'They all act like they've known each other for years.'_

"Ryoma-chan," Choutarou lightly nudged his girlfriend, "Are you okay? You're oddly quiet even for you."

Echizen smirked a bit, "Just lost in thought."

Eiji pouted, "Ochibi now it not the time for sadness but celebration."

Chitose glowed, "Ryoma-chan will be deep in thought for 28 minutes."

"28 minutes more?" Marui asked, "Ryoma-chan enough is enough. Let's enjoy this time together before the school season ends."

Yanagi nodded, "It makes the most logic for us to treasure out time together before graduation happens."

Oshitari pulled Eiji into a side hug, "This should not be a time of sadness but a time to make memories."

Zaizen shook his head, "Really Ryoma-chan causing all this trouble."

Tezuka glared at the second year, "Zaizen." He then turned his attention to the first year, "Echizen, Life happens and we can't stop it."

"We can control it though." Echizen countered, "Sempai-tachi are acting strange today too."

The other tennis players looked at each other, "What do you mean?" Oshitari asked.

Echizen sighed in frustration, "I'm done with this." She put her portion of the bill on the table, "I'm heading home, I'll see the Seigaku regulars at the train station tomorrow." She got up and left.

The team watched the first year leave and then turned to look at each other. Chitose looked over at Yanagi, "Yanagi you said earlier that 87% of Ryoma-chan's strange behaviour was because she was thinking about our graduation but what was the rest of the 100%?"

Yanagi hummed and opened his notebook, "12.47% chance that it is a family matter and 0.53% chance that she is seeing the world as a different world. She is down the rabbit hole or not in Kansas anymore."

"I'm going with family matter on this one." Tezuka spoke for the group.

"Why would you even think that she's seeing this world as a different world?" Marui asked.

"Data does not lie." Yanagi answered.

"We need to get you a hobby that does not involve stalking people." Oshitari commented. "Or making that demon juice with Rikkai's Inui."

"Or a girlfriend." Zaizen added.

Yanagi opened his eyes and looked at Zaizen, "You offering?" he smirked.

Zaizen blushed, "What?"

"There is a 100% chance that that will shut up any rude comments for the rest of the day." Yanagi chuckled.

The group laughed at the joke.

* * *

Shiraishi and Yuuji looked at each other, Kintarou finally calmed down so they gave him some ice-cream.

"You have any ideas?" Shiraishi asked.

Yuuji hummed, "Show him some pictures of the team or let his sleep off the delusion."

Shiraishi sighed, "We just got him calmed down let's go with the sleep it off."

"Yeah good call." Yuuji nodded.

Kintarou smiled around his spoon, he went in for another bite, "Yay ice-cream."

"Hey Kin-chan," Shiraishi started, "how about after this we take you home and you can play with your dog, Kinjirou, go for a walk with him and relax."

Yuuji nodded, "Yeah you need to save up your energy for our practice game with Seigaku tomorrow."

Shiraishi glared at Yuuji, Yuuji looked guilty for bring up Seigaku, Kintarou looked at his sempai-tachi, "Is Koshimae going to be there?"

Both southpaws nodded vigorously, "Yes she will be."

Kintarou smiled, "Yeah I get to see Koshimae tomorrow."

Both southpaws signed in relief, "Thank goodness."

Kintarou paused in thought, "You want me to play with my Kinjirou?"

Shiraishi nodded, "Yeah go for a walk with him, play fetch, have fun."

Kintarou pouted, "Don't you need to phone Kenya to tell her not to come visit me?"

"Kenya like Oshitari Kenya?" Shiraishi asked.

"Yes." Kintarou nodded.

"She's over at Hyotei why would we have to phone her?" Yuuji asked.

"What?" Kintarou looked ready to cry, "Kenya's not here."

Shiraishi and Yuuji both cursed, "Damn it."

"I don't like this skit." Tears started to form in Kintarou's eyes, "Make it stop."

Shiraishi sighed in aggravation, "Kin-chan. Do you wish to die?" he started to unwarp his arm.

Kintarou stopped crying, but the hurt was still written all over his face, so Yuuji moved over to him and pulled Kintarou into a hug.

Shiraishi started to wrap his arm back up, "Kin-chan." His voice much calmer than before, "The team you saw earlier is the team that Shinenhouji has had since the beginning of the year." He sighed, "I don't know what else to do to convince you this."

Kintarou looked down at his hands now on his lap, "I'm going to go home now. Excuse me." He broke free from Yuuji's hold and grabbed his tennis stuff and headed home.

Yuuji gave Shiraishi a glare, "I blame you for that."

Shiraishi glared back, both southpaws just angry with the inability to comfort the upset first year more than angry with each other, "I am well aware of Kin-chan's sadness I don't need to be blamed for it."

Niou and Gakuto sighed from their hiding spot nearby, "Never send a man to do a woman's job." Gakuto commented.

"You know damn well that if Kin-chan would have responded to us it would have been us." Niou spoke up as she pulled out her phone and called Oishi, "Hey it's me, Shiraishi and Yuu-kun failed Gakuto and I are going to try something."

Gakuto tried to make out the speech Oishi was saying about Kin-chan's mental wellbeing.

Niou rolled her eyes but a smile did form on her lips, "Yes yes yes Kin-chan is going to be in great hands." She chuckled, "Trust me Oishi~. I'm hanging up now. Bye-bye."

Gakuto watched Niou put her phone away, "What's the plan?"

Niou smirked, "We talk with Kin-chan about who he thinks should be on the team."

Gakuto looked surprised, "That sounds oddly simple."

Niou shrugged, "Sometimes simple works the best."

The two female southpaws made their way over to the two male southpaws, who still had their glaring match going on. Gakuto sat down beside Shiraishi while Niou sat beside her partner in crime.

"Have no more anger boys," Niou spoke up which caused the glaring match to stop and had the boys look at her, "me and Gakuto got this."

"Oh really?" Shiraishi crossed his arms, "And how to you plan to do that?"

"Talk to Kin-chan about who he thinks is supposed to be on the team." Niou answered.

"We really should have thought about that." Yuuji side glared at Shiraishi.

Gakuto chuckled, "Leave this to us we'll solve this." Both girls got up and left to go find Kintarou.

* * *

Echizen took off her shoes, "I'm home."

"Oh Chibisuke." Echizen Ryoga greeted his little sister, "How was practice?"

Echizen starred at the teenager, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Ryoga chuckled, "anyway, supper is done and in the fridge if you want some."

"Okay." Echizen nodded, _'At least Nii-san is still Nii-san.'_

(A/N – Ryoga is Nanjiro's son from a relationship before he got together with Ryoma's mother. Ryoga's mother past away and he moved in with his father, Ryoma and his step-mother. Ryoga's late-mother's sister tried and take custody over Ryoga but backed out when Ryoma's mother talked with her about not wanting siblings to lose each other. Ryoga grow up with Ryoma and is super protective of Ryoma.)

"Hey want to play a quick tiebreaker game with your Nii-san?" Ryoga asked.

Echizen paused for a moment, "Let me change."

Ryoga smiled, "Sweet." He went off to his room to change also.

Echizen walked to her room and ran into Karupin, "Hey."

"Meow." The cat replied and jumped into Echizen's arms.

Echizen petted her cat, "Karupin I've had a confusing day."

The cat purred and Echizen took that as an agreement to continue talking and petting her cat.

"I feel like I'm in a dream world where everyone is someone else." Echizen closed her door and started to put her school stuff away. "My team is not my team."

A knock to the door broke Echizen's thought proses, "Yo Chibisuke you ready?"

She put her hat on, "I'm coming." Echizen grabbed her shoes and tennis stuff, "Ready to lose?" she asked as she opened the door.

Ryoga chuckled, "Are you saying that about you or me?"

Echizen glared at Ryoga, "Ha ha."

"Sarcastic as ever I see." Ryoga commented as the two made their way over to the court in the backyard. "You take first serve, I'll take this side."

The two Echizens started their game. Karupin sat on the sideline and watched the match.

* * *

Kintarou lied on his bed and hugged his dog, "Kinjirou I'm so confused."

Kinjirou nuzzled his face into Kintarou's neck, "Woof."

"Thanks." Kintarou kissed his dog's head, "Why is everyone acting this way. I want this skit to stop but I trust Shiraishi and Yuu-kun." He sat up straight, taking his dog with him in his arms, "What if this is the way things are."

"Woof." Kinjirou barked.

Kintarou looked at the animal in his arms, "You're right. I just need to sleep it off and everything will be right tomorrow."

Kinjirou wiggled out of his owners arms and grabbed his leash, "Woof." He wagged his tail.

Kintarou smiled, "You're right let's go for a walk." He followed his dog to the front door. Kintarou put on his shoes and put the leash on Kinjirou's collar, "Kaa-san I'm taking Kinjirou for a walk."

"Okay Kintarou." His mother called back, "Remember to be back by supper."

"Of course Kaa-san." Kintarou replied, "I'm off." He walked for almost a block before he ran into Niou and Gakuto.

"Hey Kin-chan." Niou spoke out for the two, "Mind if we tag along?"

Gakuto walked over to Kinjirou and started to pet him, "You taking good care of Kin-chan?"

"Woof." Kinjirou's tail started to wag.

Kintarou smiled, "Okay you two can come along."

"Why thank you Kin-chan." Niou smiled at the boy. After a block of walking Niou started her plan, "It's so good to see you nice and calm again." Kintarou nodded but did not say anything so Niou continued, "So who do you think is on the tennis team then?"

Kintarou thought about the question, "Well," after a minute of silence, "Shiraishi and Yuu-kun are right, but Kenya, Koharu, Gin-san, Ken-chan, Chitose and Zaizen are not here are you guys are here."

Gakuto and Niou hummed in thought, "So where are we," Niou pointed to herself and Gakuto, "supposed to be?"

"Hyotei," Kintarou pointed to Gakuto, "and Rikkai." Kintarou pointed at Niou.

"And what about the others?" Niou asked.

Kintarou switched the grip of dog leash to his left hand, "Sleeping Beauty is from Hyotei, Curly head is from Rikkai and Egg-head and Power man are from Seigaku."

Both girls nodded, Kinjirou wanted to continue his walk so he pulled Kintarou away from the girls, both the girls watched the first year and his dog until the two rounded a corner.

"Not going to lie," Gakuto started, "but I'm pretty surprised at the detail in Kintarou's story."

Niou nodded, "Yeah." She pulled out her phone, dialed a number and put the phone to her ear, "Hey we found out who is supposed to be on the team." Niou nodded, "Yeah team meeting over at Taka-san's."

Gakuto giggled, "I bet Jirou will be the first one there."

Niou snorted, "I bet she was already there."

"Jirou and Taka-san are so cute together." Gakuto smiled at her friend's happiness.

"Imagine if kind-hearted Jirou ended up with someone like Hyotei's Atobe." Niou chuckled, "The amount of worship that that boy needs."

Gakuto laughed, "Well according to Kintarou I'm on that narcissist's team."

Niou laughed, "Imagine the meetings," she cleared her throat, "Ore-sama demands praise or laps for all."

"That's a prefect impression." Gakuto said each word between laughing fits.

* * *

Seigaku in contrast concluded their team meeting at the sushi restaurant, which was as following:

"Do you think Ryoma-chan could be worried about her family?" Oshitari asked the group.

Yanagi hummed softly as he looked over his data, "Echizen Ryoga-san has said nothing about moving."

Choutarou sighed, "Ryoma-chan."

"She could be having a small memory relapse from when she got amnesia just before Finals at Nationals?" Zaizen suggested.

Chitose nodded, "That would make sense."

"Poor Ochibi." Eiji pouted in sadness.

"Should we go over to her house and check up on her?" Marui asked.

Tezuka nodded, "It is our responsibility as her sempai-tachi to look out for her."

The group left the restaurant, after paying of course, and headed over to the Echizen household.

Ryoga took a bite out of his orange, "What's on your mind Chibisuke?"

"Why do you say that?" Echizen replied.

Ryoga rolled his eyes, "Well I know that something is on your mind. How do I know, you ask?"

"I didn't –" Echizen cut him off.

Ryoga ignored her, "Well I being your Nii-san have seen you in your highs and lows in life. I have seen all your tell-all signs of lying and stress. And right now I know that something is bothering you so tell me."

Echizen rolled her eyes, "Nothing's wrong."

Ryoga took another bite of orange, "Is it that Choutarou kid?"

Echizen scuffed, "That'll be the day."

"Is he pressuring you in anyway shape or form?" Ryoga glared at the thought, "Because if he is I'll - "

"Nii-san." Echizen cut him off again, "It's nothing like that."

Ryoga stopped glaring but pouted a little, "Fine then what is it?"

Echizen sighed in defeat, "I just have this gut feeling that my team is not my team."

Ryoga lost all emotion on his face other than surprise, "What? Those eight and you have been Seigaku's tennis middle school tennis team all year."

"So I've been told." Echizen sighed and started to rub her temples to get rid of the oncoming headache.

Before Ryoga could say anything to help his sister out the doorbell rang, with a small pout on his face he got up to answer the door, "I got it." He opened the door and saw the Seigaku regulars waiting outside, "Oh speak of the devil and he shall appear."

"May we talk with Ryoma-chan Ryoga-san?" Tezuka spoke for the group.

"No." Ryoga took a step outside and closed the door behind him, "What do you want?"

"I am assuming you are well aware of Ryoma-chan's distress," Yanagi spoke for the group this time, "as her sempai-tachi it is our responsibility to help her overcome her distress."

"As her old brother it is my responsibility to make sure Chibisuke is not harassed by others." Ryoga make sure to glare extra hard at Choutarou.

Chitose blocked Ryoga's line of sight to Choutarou as he spoke up, "Ryoga-san as a fellow older brother I respect your decision of not letting us see Ryoma-chan but," Chitose locked eyes with Ryoga, "we need to make sure she's alright."

Ryoga crossed his arms over his chest, "You will see and talk with Chibisuke tomorrow when you guys play Shitenhouji. With that good bye." He turned around, while opening the door and walking in closing the door behind him.

"Well that got us nowhere." Zaizen spoke up.

"Let's call it a night and see Ryoma-chan tomorrow." Marui sighed, "Ryoga-san can handle it."

Tezuka nodded, "We'll leave it to Ryoga-san."

Ryoga walked back to Echizen, "You okay Chibisuke?"

Echizen sighed and continued to message her temples, "I just need a good night sleep."

Ryoga picked his sister up in his arms and started to walk towards the stairs, "Guess that means you're going to bed then."

"Nii-san, its 7 o'clock." Echizen countered.

"So." Ryoga countered with a shrug.

Echizen started to chuckled, "Fine."

Karupin meowed and followed the two up the stairs.

* * *

Kintarou played fetch with his dog, "Hey Kinjirou do you think everything will work out?"

"Woof." Kinjirou picked up the tennis ball and brought it back to his human.

* * *

Shiraishi looked at his teammates and friends, "So tell us again what Kin-chan told you two."

Gakuto rolled her eyes, "Kin-chan told us that the Shitenhouji tennis team is comprised of Shiraishi and Yuu-kun and also Seigaku's Chitose Senri and Zaizen Hikaru, Hyoei's Oshitari Kenya and Konjiki Koharu, and Rikkai's Fukubuchou Koishikawa Kenjiro and Ishida Gin."

Niou nodded, "And that Akaya and I are supposed to be at Rikkai, Jirou and Gakuto at Hyotei and Taka-san and Oishi~ are Seigaku."

Oishi put his right hand under his chin in a thinking pose, "What to make of all this?"

"That ordering sounds terrible." Kirihara spoke up with a pout, "I'm not with Shiraishi-san and without Taka-san's sushi."

Shiraishi pulled his girlfriend into a side hug, "We don't even know if this is real or not."

"Should we just continue on as normal or play into Kin-chan's fantasy?" Taka-san asked.

"I don't think playing into Kin-chan's fantasy is the right answer." Oishi spoke up.

Yuu-kun nodded, "We should just act normally until all this goes away."

"Hopefully soon." Jirou sighed, "All this confusion is making me sad."

Taka-san pulled Jirou in a side hug, "It will all work out."

* * *

Echizen looked over her notes on the other tennis teams, _'Let's see where everyone is.'_ Despite popular belief Echizen does keep notes about the other tennis teams, mostly on the single players. ' _They're not Inui-sempai level but they'll do the trick.'_ She opened her book to Seigaku and saw that her team photo consisted of; Tezuka-Buchou, Eiji-sempia, Hyotei's Oshitari-san and Ootori-san, Rikkai's Yanagi-san and Marui-san and Shitenhouji's Chitose-san and Zaizen-san. "Oh hell no. What about the other teams?" she flipped to her Hyotei section.

"Oh no." she saw pictures of Hyotei's tennis team, Monkey King and Kabaji-san stayed the same but Rikkai's Sanada-san and Yagyuu-san joined the team also with Shitenhouji's Kenya-san and Koharu-san, and Kaidoh-sempai and Momo-sempai finished up the team.

"Rikkai." She flipped to the Rikkai section. Yukimura-san and Jackal-san combined with Inui-sempai and Fuji-sempai, Shitenhouji's forgotten Ken-chan and Gin-san and Hyotei's Shishido-san and Hiyoshi-san created Rikkai's tennis team.

"That must mean that Shitenhouji…" she trailed off as she flipped to find Shitenhouji's tennis team consisting of; Shitenhouji's Shiraishi-san, Kintarou and Yuu-san, along with Hyotei's Jirou-san and Gakuto-san, Rikkai's Niou-san and Kirihara-san and Oishi-Fukubuchou and Kawamura-sempai.

Echizen just looked at the book, "What is happening?"

"Meow." Karupn nudged against Echizen.

Echizen dropped her book and pulled her cat into a hug, "Karupin."

Karupin licked his owner face, "Meow."

Echizen signed, "All I need is a good night sleep to forget this nightmare."

Karupin purred and nuzzled against Echizen's face.

Echizen continued to hug her cat and crawled into her bed, "Tomorrow it will all work out."

* * *

Kintarou ran towards the tennis courts, "I'm get to battle Koshimae today." He looked at his teammates and frowned, "Why is my team still away?" he muttered to himself as he walked towards the eight already there.

"Good morning Kin-chan." Shiraishi smiled at the first year.

Kintarou smiled back, "Good morning Shiraishi." He jumped over to his captain, "I get to battle Koshimae today I'm so full of energy."

Shiraishi nodded, "That's great to hear Kin-chan."

Yuuji walked over to the two, "Good morning." He smiled at the two, he looked over at Kintarou, "Did you have a nice rest last night Kin-chan?"

Kintarou nodded, "Kinjirou is the best pillow."

Oishi walked over to the three, "Good morning Kin-chan." He gestured to the school gates, "Seigaku will be here shortly."

Kintarou beamed at the knowledge, "Koshimae!" he took off towards the gates of the school.

Shiraishi sighed, "Well a hyper Kin-chan is better than a sad Kin-chan."

"That's my Oishi~ for you." Niou hugged Oishi's left arm, "Always thinking about helping others."

"Why am I the only one without a boyfriend?" Gakuto pouted.

"I'm in the same boat as you." Yuuji told his fellow southpaw.

Kawamura moved to stand between the two, "Now now you two no need to fight."

Kirihara nodded, "Taka-san's right we should be focusing on the match with Seigaku."

"Taka-san can you go get Jirou for us?" Oishi asked.

Kawamura nodded, "Of course."

"Jirou is so lucky to have such a kind-hearted person like Taka-san in her life." Gakuto look over at Niou with a knowing smirk.

"Ore-sama demands attention or laps for all." Niou smirked, "Puri~." The two girls chuckled at the inside joke.

* * *

Yanagi looked over at Echizen, who has been angry since they got on the train to get to Shitenhouji. _"She seems to response best to Eiji and Kunimitsu the best. She is also very annoyed and almost embarrassed by Choutarou's comforting nature. She's still being respectful but almost in a stranger way over a friendship way."_

Echizen herself was not in a good mood, _"How long will this stupid prank last for? Seriously don't the others have their own teams to worry about and their families."_ She sighed and pulled her hat down a bit over her forehead, _"This has got to be the worst prank ever. It's not even funny, the first ten minutes could have been funny but now it's just sad."_

"KOSHIMAE!" Kintarou jumped into the air and flipped several times before landing in front of Echizen, and pulled his fellow first year into a hug, closing his eyes as he hugged Echizen.

All nine members of Seigaku's tennis team stopped walking at the sudden appearance of the super rookie of the west.

Kintarou opened his eyes and pulled away from the hug, "Koshimae le-" he looked around at the Seigaku team and beamed, "Chitose! Zaizen!" he jumped over to the two mentioned tennis players and pulled them both into a hug, "Tell the others that the skit is getting old."

Chitose and Zaizen looked at each other, "What?" they both stated in both disbelief and confusion.

Yanagi pulled out his notebook and wrote down something, "Interesting." He muttered.

By now the Shitenhouji tennis team made their way over to the gate, "Kin-chan let go of Chitose-hun and Zaizen-kun." Shiraishi sighed after giving the order to Kintarou. Kintarou released Chitose and Zaizen from his death-grip hug. The Shitenhouji tennis team continued their journey towards Seigaku.

Echizen all but sprinted over to Kintarou, "We need to talk right now." She grabbed his right forearm.

"But Koshi-" Kintarou was soon cut off but Echizen.

"I know that they belong on your team." Echizen told Kintarou, who in turn let Echizen drag him off to the side.

Both teams watched the two first years walk off as to not be heard by their sempai-tachi.

"Has your first year been acting strange also?" Yanagi asked the Shitenhouji tennis team.

Shiraishi nodded and ran his right hand through his hair, "Yes ever since he woke up from his afternoon nap yesterday he does not believe that everyone but Yuu-kun and myself are his teammates."

Yanagi nodded, "Ryoma has been responding the best towards Eiji and Kunimitsu but the rest of us are almost like strangers to her."

Choutarou hung his head down, Marui put a comforting had on his should and smiled at him when Choutarou looked over at who put their hand on his shoulder.

"Shiraishi-san." Kirihara pulled on her boyfriend's jacket sleeve and pointed to the empty area the two first years where, "Kin-chan and Echizen are gone."

All sixteen tennis players looked over to the area Kirihara was pointing to.

"Ochibi!" Eiji cried out, at the same time Jirou cried out, "Kin-chan!"

Oishi held both of his hands over his face, "Oh this is not going to end well."

"They couldn't have gotten too far." Zaizen pointed out.

"Everyone split up and find them." Shiraishi ordered the tennis players.

Everyone nodded, "Don't let your guard down." Tezuka told the group of tennis players before they split up to locate the two first years.

* * *

Kintarou and Echizen took their seats on the bus as it started to drive away from the bus stop, "So to Hyotei first?" Kintarou asked for the fifth time.

Echizen nodded, "Yes we need to find our teammates and Momo-sempai is over there."

"And Kenya." Kintarou added.

"What's the last thing you remember before all this?" Echizen asked Kintarou.

Kintarou hummed, "The second years and us were playing tennis at the street courts and next thing I know I'm under my favourite tree at Shitenhouji with Yuu-kun waking me and I see that your Egg-head and Power man are on my team."

Echizen nodded, "Same here." She pulled out her notes on the tennis teams and opened to Hyotei, "Monkey and Kabaji-san are the same but-"

"Kenya and Koharu are with them." Kintarou looked at the image sadly.

Echizen flipped over to Rikkai, "It seems like it's just Seigaku, Hyotei, Rikkai and Shitenhouji got mixed in this prank or skit and not any of the other teams."

"Ken-chan, Gin-san." Kintarou leaned back into his seat and crossed his arms, "My team would not be behind something like this."

"Because it is a combination of all four schools it could be on giant prank, but it's defiantly over the funny timeframe and now it's just mean." Echizen commented.

Kintarou nodded, "I asked Shiraishi a few times to stop the skit but he refuses."

The rest of the ride as in silence, once the bus stopped at Hyotei the two got off and made their way towards the courts. The two passed a construction crew fixing the fountain by the tennis courts.

Echizen turned to Kintarou just before they turned to enter the tennis courts, "We need to be silent and just watch we can't talk to them."

"But why?" Kintarou asked.

"Because if they know we are here they may continue with this stupid prank, and if they don't know we're here they may reveal that this is just a prank." Echizen explained.

Kintarou nodded, "Got it."

Both first years made their way to the tennis courts and hide behind the announcers booth that Hyotei had in there practice area.

Echizen pecked out from behind the wall and saw that Atobe and Yukimura shook hands and traded a piece of paper. The remaining members of all four schools are either in Hyotei uniforms or Rikkai uniforms. From the looks of it they were just about to start a practice match.

Echizen moved to hide behind the wall again and turned to Kintarou, "The remaining sempai-tachi are here."

"We need to move closer to hear them." Kintarou pointed out.

"Let's go." Echizen nodded and both first years moved to get closer.

They made their way behind the Rikkai area, but made sure to stay in the middle of the stands and avoid the front few rows.

Fuji, wearing a Rikkai uniform, turned to Shishido, also wearing a Rikkai uniform, "Sa~ it's such a nice day."

Shishido nodded, "It is. I wonder who will face who today?"

Inui, also in a Rikkai uniform turned to towards the girls, "According to my data-" he was cut off by his cellphone ringing, "There was a 7% chance I left the volume on." He looked at the caller ID, "Renji?" he turned to exit the court area to answer his phone, "Hello." He started up the stairs.

"Sadaharu." Yanagi took a deep breath, "Both Ryoma-chan and Tooyama-kun ran off before our practice match with Shitenhouji. There is a 92.4% that they headed over to Hyotei and with Rikkai having a practice match I had to phone you. Can you report to me if you see them?"

Inui paused a moment up the stairs before continuing, "Is there any reason for the two first years to be heading over to Hyotei in the first place Renji. Also yes if I see them I will let you know."

"Thank you Sadaharu." Renji sighed, "Both first years are experiencing amnesia of some form, both believe that their teams are made up of a combination of Seigaku, Hyotei, Rikkai and Shitenhouji's tennis teams."

"Is that so." Inui nodded, "Why does the data say that they would head over to Hyotei?"

"Tooyama-kun mentioned several times Hyotei's Oshitari Kenya-kun." Yanagi explained.

Inui turned around to watch the doubles two match and spotted Echizen and Kintarou hiding in the stands, "Make your 92.4% 100% both of them are in the stands at Hyotei hiding." Inui just waited for Yanagi to finishing telling the person beside him what he just learnt.

"Thank you Sadaharu. We'll be over shortly to pick up our first years" Yanagi promised his childhood doubles partner.

"Anytime Renji." Inui ended the call and put his phone in his jacket pocket, after turning the volume off.

Kintarou waited until Inui passed by them before peeking his head out a bit to see his teammates. His eyes landed on Kenya and he smiled. Echizen also peeked out her head out a bite to see her teammates. Her eyes landed on Momo and she smiled.

Kenya and Momo both wearing Hyotei uniforms smiled at each other, they both leaned into each other's personal space.

Both first years froze at the sight with mouths gapping, _"Shiraishi's only supposed to kiss Kenya!"_ Kintarou thought while Echizen thought, _"That bitch is kissing my man."_ Echizen felt tears forming in her eyes and started to crawl away from the court. Kintarou sensing Echizen moving away followed her.

Once the two got out of the seats they took off running both too distraught to notice the loose pluming in their way. Both first years tripped over the piping and landed hard on the ground.

* * *

"-chan … Kin-chan … please wake up." "-zen … Echizen … come on please."

" _That's Zaizen's voice."_ Kintarou slowly opened his eyes and saw Kirihara wearing a Shitenhouji jacket over her shoulders with her Rikkai jersey underneath, Zaizen was knelt down beside Kirihara closer to Kintarou's knees.

" _Momo-sempai?"_ Echizen slowly opened her eyes and saw Momo knelt down over her. Choutarou was knelt down closer to her knees, looking more like he was comforting Momo than Echizen.

"Oh I think their waking up." Kirihara smiled down at Kintarou before turning her head to smile at Zaizen.

Echizen felt under her hands and legs that someone or a few somepeople had placed their jackets under her for form a makeshift bed. Echizen tried to sit up but was stopped by both a shooting pain in her head and Momo's hands on her shoulders, "Ow."

"Relax Echizen." Momo gently pushed Echizen back down.

Choutarou got to his feet, "I'll tell the others they're awake." He walked off towards Kabaji, Hiyoshi and Kaidoh.

Echizen moved her right hand to the side of her head, "What happened?"

Momo smiled weakly, "Kintarou-" Momo was cut off by Kintarou's scream.

Kintarou tried to back up away from Kirihara and Zaizen but the jackets under him stopped him from going anywhere, "Why are you wearing that jacket?!" he pointed at Kirihara after stopping his attempt to escape. He soon grabbed his head with his hand not pointing at Kirihara.

Kirihara blinked, "My jacket is under you and Zaizen gave me his because I got cold."

Zaizen sighed, "Kin-chan you are always causing trouble."

Kaidoh come over and knelt down beside Momo, "How are you feeling Echizen?"

Echizen looked over from the panicking redhead to her sempai, "Fine but what happened?"

"Kintarou took off with you in his arms and tripped over some loose piping." Momo explained as his spared a side glare at Kintarou.

"You both took a tumble and have been out for…" Zaizen checked his phone, "nineteen minutes (1)."

Kintarou moved his arm to point at Zaizen, "Are you my teammate?"

Zaizen nodded, "Yes Kin-chan."

Kintarou moved his arm to point at Kirihara again, "Are you my teammate?"

"No Kintarou I'm not." Kirihara pointed at her Rikkai logo on her jersey, "I'm from Rikkai."

Kintarou beamed, dropped his arms and crawled over to Zaizen, "Yay!" he hugged Zaizen.

"Echizen!" "Kin-chan!"

"Over here." Choutarou called out to the Seigaku and Shitenhouji regulars coming towards the second years and first years.

Echizen tried again to sit up but this time Momo helped her into a sitting position.

Kenya booked it over to the first years the fastest and knelt beside Zaizen and Kintarou, "Kin-chan are you alright?"

Kintarou looked over at Kenya and beamed, "Kenya!" he let go of Zaizen and jumped into Kenya's arms.

Kenya returned the hug and looked over at Zaizen, "What happened?"

Zaizen shrugged, "Its Kin-chan."

Kenya rolled her eyes at the comment, "Kin-chan is everything alright?"

Kintarou looked up at Kenya, "Are you my teammate?"

"Yes Kin-chan." Kenya started to pet Kintarou's head with her right hand, "All school year it's been you and me. Who do you think is on the tennis team?"

Kintarou looked to Echizen, who nodded at him, Kintarou looked back at Kenya, "Zaizen, Shiraishi, Ken-chan, Chitose, Koharu, Yuu-kun and Gin-san."

Kenya smiled, "That's right."

Kintarou and Echien beamed at the news, well Echizen smirked. "What about Seigaku's team?" Kenya asked Echizen

"Tezuka-Buchou, Oishi-Fukubuchou, Fuji-sempai, Inui-sempai, Eiji-sempai, Kawamura-sempai, Kaidoh-sempai, and Momo-sempai." Echizen answered.

Kenya nodded at the answer, "Good. Kin-chan, Echizen-kun do you have a head-ache?"

Kintarou nodded at the answer then paused in thought about the question, "My head kind of hurts."

"A bit." Echizen confessed.

Kenya nodded, "Are you dizzy?"

Kintarou pouted, "No I'm not dizzy."

"Me neither." Echizen started to look around for her hat, which Momo handed it to her, she put it on with a smirk.

Kenya nodded with a small smile on her face, "That's good. Did you two lose consciousness?"

"Nineteen minutes according to Zaizen-san." Echizen answered.

Kenya nodded, "Did either one of you vomit?"

"No." Kirihara answered for the two, "They just laid there."

Zaizen put a comforting hand on Kirihara's shoulder and offered a comforting smirk when she looked his way.

Oishi finally made it to the group and Kaidoh moved from her stop so that Oishi could sit close to Echizen, "Echizen what happened?"

"Kintarou carried me off and tripped." Echizen replied.

"I'm a little torn with if they have concussions or not." Kenya told Oishi.

Oishi nodded, "We should get them checkout just in case."

"Thanks for the help Kenya-san." Momo thanked the speed star, just as Shiraishi made it over to the group.

Kenya smiled, "No problem."

Kintarou looked between Momo and Kenya, "Are you two going to kiss?"

"Momoshiro-kun I'd really appreciate it if you did not kiss my girlfriend." Shiraishi smirked slightly, "And I don't think your girlfriend would like that either."

"Yay!" Kintarou cheered, "Everything is back to normal."

"We should take them to the hospital." Oishi told the others.

Kenya just lifted kintarou in her arms, much like mother would with her child. Echizen let Momo and Oishi's help to her feet, she turned to see whose jackets were used as a make shift bed. Two Hyotei jacket, Kirihara's jacket and a Seigaku jacket which she knew was Momo's.

Kaidoh grabbed the two Hyotei jackets and started to dust them off as she walked towards the second year Hyotei members. It seems like Kabaji and Choutarou gave up their jackets. Kirihara haned Zaizen over his jacket and picked up her jacket and Momo's jacket. Kirihara handed Momo his jacket after putting on her jacket.

Echizen looked over at her sempai-tachi and Shitenhouji with a smile, things are back to normal.

"EHH!" Kintarou cried out, "I never got to play my match with Koshimae!"

Echizen chuckled, things are definitely back to normal.

* * *

A/N – I hoped everyone liked my one-shot. I am thinking about adding more one-shot moments later on in time. If anyone has any moments in my story that they would like me to add some background too just leave a comment about it. Happy New Years to all.

1 – 19 is how many pages the dream was.


End file.
